


Body+

by kylomoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Positive, Body Positivity, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader's gender not specified, Soft Kylo Ren, or any size reader, plus size reader, since even skinny people don't seem to think they're skinny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylomoon/pseuds/kylomoon
Summary: Originally pulled from my blog. For folks who struggle with their body image.





	Body+

You slowly slid through the front door of your apartment with your head ducked down, biting down on your lower lip to cease its quivering. Knowing your boyfriend, Kylo, was home, you hoped to sneak into your bedroom with your bleary eyes undetected, not wanting to get him concerned over the outcome of a minor exchange you had with another tenant in your building minutes earlier.

Crossing the distance through your apartment, you hadn’t looked around for any sign of him with the hope that you wouldn’t catch his attention on the way to your bedroom. Unfortunately for you, Kylo had just been exiting it just as you were approaching, startling you into looking up at him. As soon as you locked eyes with him you tried to shift your focus to the ground instead, attempting to hide any sign of tears. 

“You scared me,” you mumbled, silently praying he wouldn’t notice your distress in that moment.

The next thing you felt was the sensation of warm hands gently cupping your face and tilting it upwards. He urged you to look at him and you couldn’t help but oblige, but the intensity of his gaze left you feeling exposed; your eyes began to well up again under his scrutiny.

“What happened?” he prodded. His expression looked cold and calculating, and you could tell that he was taking the matter seriously.

“You’re going to think I’m overreacting,” you nervously laughed, but you dropped your gaze when your minor interaction with your neighbor replayed in your head. Kylo noticed the way your breathing became heavier, signaling that you were likely going to cry again. He pulled you close to him and pressed your face into his chest, wrapping his arms around you and squeezing tight.

“Talk to me.”

You nodded your head against his chest and sighed. “So. Um. You know that couple on the 3rd floor? The personal trainers?” you began.

“Yes, they’re insufferable,” he grumbled out.

You fought a smile before continuing. “Well I saw the girl today when I was waiting for the elevator up, and she suggested I take the stairs if I wanted to improve myself. She wasn’t mean about it but it was still…I didn’t feel…,” you swallowed thickly, “I felt like shit.”

Kylo pulled you away from his chest to look at you with a quirked eyebrow. “Why?” he asked, his tone matching his confused expression.

It was deeply uncomfortable to try to explain to him what she was implying. “She was saying I should be more physically active.”

“You’re already  _very_  physically active,” he responded with his voice an octave lower than it was before. His next words were punctuated with a firm squeeze of your ass. “I would know.” Kylo smirked at how flustered you had become before continuing. “But I still don’t get why that’s any of her business though.”

“As a personal trainer, it kind of is her business to, you know…,” you hoped he would get the gist of what the whole interaction was about but it seemed to be lost on him, his attention now turned to rubbing your backside suggestively. “…to basically get people like me ‘in shape’ or whatever.” 

At that, his gaze turned serious and he focused on you with a furrowed brow. “People like you?” he ground out.

“People who aren’t like, you know,” you took a brief pause to shrug, “skinny.”

His nostrils flared as he sharply exhaled. “She’s just trying to make you feel like shit to turn you into a potential customer. She’s obviously not good at her job if that how she speaks to people she’s trying to motivate.”

You could tell he was getting increasingly worked up about the whole thing so you tried to calm him down. “It’s okay, it’s not a big deal,” you tried to convince him.

“She made you cry,” he bit back. “I’m going to have a talk with her and her ugly little protein powder-snorting boyfriend.”

“Please don’t do that,” you forced out in your fit of laughter.

He gazed at you, the warmth returning to his eyes and his anger melting away at the sight of you laughing. “Fuck them. I love you.”

“Yeah, I love me too.”

A genuine smile graced his lips at your words. He pressed a few kisses along your jawline before burying his face into the crook of your neck.

* * *

It was a week later when you had come face to face with the woman who had upset you before, except this time, both of your boyfriends were with you. You and Kylo had just entered the building as the two personal trainers were waiting for the elevator, which didn’t seem to be arriving any time soon. They both struggled to keep their holds on the bags of groceries they held in each hand, their pride not letting them set the bags down for even a second to relieve their obviously strained arms. 

Only seconds had passed as you and Kylo stood behind them waiting for the elevator when your boyfriend turned to you, announcing just loudly enough for the other couple to hear: “Let’s take the stairs.”

Your face began to heat up and your eyes widened in disbelief as Kylo picked you up in his arms and began carrying you up the flight of stairs adjacent to the elevator. You sneaked a glance at the other couple and quietly snickered at the irritated tension emanating between the two.

Once out of sight, you moved to get out of your boyfriend’s arms but he only pulled you even closer against him.

“They can’t see us anymore, you can let me down now.”

He didn’t budge, but you continued trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

“Kylo, we live on the 5th floor.”

“I don’t care,” he responded, keeping his gaze forward, expression blank.

“If you keep doing this, you’ll be too tired for any other physical activities.” 

His head whipped to look at you and he noted the suggestive raise of your eyebrows. At that, he released your legs, letting them land back on the ground so that you could climb the remaining stairs on your own. 

“We should take the stairs more often,” his voice echoed out from behind you.

“Why?” you asked, hoping you successfully masked the insecurity in your voice.

“Because this view is amazing.” Mid-step you turned your head to find his gaze glued to your behind before his eyes flickered up to meet yours. 

“Tourist,” you scoffed.

“No, I’m very familiar with the area,” he responded.

You bit back a laugh as he continued to trail behind you appreciating the “view” all the way to your apartment door. Once you crossed the threshold into your home, you whipped around to wrap your arms around your boyfriend. 

“Thank you,” you said, your voice muffled into his chest.

He held you close, gently running his hands down your back before pulling your face close to his to capture your lips in a warm kiss. When he pulled away, his usually cold expression had melted away to reveal a loving gaze and subtle smile playing on his lips. 

“Anything for you.”


End file.
